


De mañanas frías

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De una mañana fría y Derek desnudo en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De mañanas frías

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a free-eyes. Escrito para un reto que ella me puso. Ojala te guste, perra.

― Entonces…

― Entonces, ¿qué?

Posó la vista en la ventana, que se encontraba empañada y con el vidrio medio roto. Afuera la calle estaba sumida en el silencio mañanero, con los locales apenas abriendo y las pocas personas que caminaban hacia el trabajo.

―Ya amaneció ― dijo con la cara volteada, sintiendo el frío calarle la espalda y parte de las piernas. Derek le miraba tranquilo desde su lugar, y Stiles lo sabía, pero sentía que aún le faltaba el coraje para voltear a hacerle frente, así que optó por levantarse y buscar su ropa, esparcida por toda la recámara y parte del pasillo.

Derek entonces gruñó, y volvió a hacerlo cuando le vio ya vestido, colocándose los zapatos. El vidrio de la ventana seguía empañado y Derek desnudo en la cama. Stiles se saboreó la boca y las ganas de besar a Hale aumentaron al verlo levantarse, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. Le susurró un _“Stiles”_ seguido del inmenso silencio y un _“Quédate a desayunar”_. Stilinski le sonrió, con el frío desvaneciéndose, al igual que el silencio.

― Ya puse el café. 


End file.
